Madness Combat 7: Consternation
Madness Combat 7: Consternation is the seventh installment of the Madness Combat series by Krinkels and the sixth and final installment in the Tricky saga. The main protagonist of the episode is Hank J. Wimbleton, with the main antagonist being Tricky, who returns from Madness Antipathy with the Improbability Drive in effect, which makes him a flaming demon. This episode has the second least kills. Plot The episode begins with Hank laying at the bottom of the cliff, with the entire left side of his head and a chunk of his chest missing, showing that his fight with the newly revived Demon Tricky was obviously a very short and one-sided battle, despite Hank's determination. As the camera pans around Hank, some red text (Tricky speaking) appears, saying: PAIN > MAXIMUM THRESHOLD , INCOMPLETE , RETRY , INSUFFICIENT PERFORMANCE and then, some URL address bars start appearing, which are probably the Improbability Drive working inside Tricky. Blood soaks the ground beneath Hank, as he attempts to rise even in his weakened state. Tricky falls from above, screaming VENGEANCE and swats Hank into the wall of the cliff. He glares at Hank and moves toward him. Then Tricky sets Hank's body alight with white flames, saying "SUFFER... SUFFER." He then chews on Hank's flaming corpse and finally flings him to the other side of the pit. Something commands hank to "GET UP", but Hank refuses, saying "NO!". Hank is then struck by lightning three times, which revives him to a fully-restored, brand-new body with a new ninja-like outfit. He points at the screen and says: "KNOCK IT OFF." Two tall pillars with doors fall to the ground behind Hank and three l33t agents with solid red glasses emerge to attack Hank. As they all are unarmed, Hank makes short work of the trio. Another agent appears and Hank dives on him, tearing his head off. Tricky advances and Hank retreats into one of the doors. Barely escaping one of Tricky's claws, the door closes behind him. Inside the small corridor, Hank battles a squad of three l33t agents as Tricky attempts to break the door. Hank moves into the next room where a l33t agent is pinned to the ceiling by metal stakes. Hank defeats the l33t agents advancing up the stairs and acquires a FAMAS. As he kills two more agents at the bottom of the stairwell, Tricky finally breaks into the room and quickly advances on Hank down the stairs. Hank fires at him and retreats once again into a nearby elevator. Inside the elevator is a lone l33t agent, armed with an 1911A1 Custom. As Hank presses the "down" button on the elevator, he drops his guard and is shot in the shoulder by the agent, whom he then kills in retaliation. Tricky breaks through the door into the elevator shaft up above. As Hank observes his new wound, Tricky lands on the elevator roof and attempts to smash through with his fists. Hank desperately forces the elevator into an emergency stop and just barely escapes Tricky's grip as he jumps into another corridor. He kills two more agents, pushing the body of one half into the elevator and pressing the down button, causing him to be cut decapitated. This also unfortunately allows Tricky to move in and drool white flames; Hank jumps and grabs hold of a lead pipe near the ceiling after lodging a l33t agent's megachette between a pair of Tricky's teeth. He pumps and fires a Remington 870 at Tricky's head using his free hand. An X-ray window zooms in on Tricky's head, showing a Portable Improbability Drive and the text ''X-RAY MODE GOING.... The pellets discharged from the shotgun impale it. Messages starts appearing: XANXXE 1NT3GR1T13S : % 042.01 (as if the Portable Improbability Drive lost 057.99 % because of the shot) DANGER! BRAIN DAMAGE! ouch! Ouch! OUCH! RETRY! Tricky backs away, with the message, "MIND: STRONG," as the screen becomes obscured by static. Hank tries to pump for another shot but is punched through a door on the opposite wall by Tricky. A l33t agent comes through another door armed with an Uzi as Tricky moves forward. Hank kills the two l33t agents in the next room. The agent from the previous room peeks through the hole and fires at Hank, who dodges the bullets and shoots him as well. More agents appear and Hank acquires a L337 sword from the one of the fallen. White flames are spouting from the hole in the door, so Hank grabs an Saiga-12 from a locker and enters the next room, killing the three l33t agents inside and rupturing a gas tank. As Hank turns around, the floor beneath him begins to crack. As the hole enlarges, a large shotgun barrel pokes through and Hank barely ducks in time to avoid its discharge, which hits and breaks his sword. As the unknown creature below pumps its weapon and fires again, Hank jumps over the shot and into the hole. Outside and below is a giant l33t agent, known as Mag Agent: Torture, with a pair of metal stakes impaled into its head through its jaw. The agent fires at Hank again, who jumps up and performs bullet-time, unloading three shots into the Mag Agent: Torture's head. The agent bleeds but appears unaffected, and Hank desperately attempts to disarm him by grabbing onto the barrel of his large shotgun. The agent punches him backwards through a support beam and out of sight, then quickly moves forward and swats Hank away with the butt of his weapon as he tries to get up. A regular l33t agent (notably, a smoker) is shown busily training a pair of two recruits, who are doing push-ups. The agent looks up and points as Hank flies right into him, killing him. The two recruits get up and challenge Hank, who tears the first recruit's heart out and rips portions of his face and chest off. The recruit stands stunned as he feels his wounds and Hank throws him into a wall, killing him. The door behind him opens and a l33t agent comes out. The agent fires at Hank with an MK-23, but Hank kills him. Another agent appears, wielding a megachette. Hank kills this agent as well and looks up at the Mag Agent: Torture, who loads a 20 kg slug into his shotgun. Hank quickly retreats into the building and takes cover against the wall. As a result, the 20 kg slug misses Hank and tears through a l33t agent instead. After killing the remaining agents, Hank opens a cabinet. Inside the cabinet are several guns and a chainsaw. Hank arms himself with the chainsaw, revving it and moving through the door marked PROCEED. Two l33t agents attempt to attack but are slaughtered with the chainsaw. Mag Agent: Torture then attempts to crawl through the small door. Hank finishes him off by tearing into his head with the chainsaw. Shots are fired from off-screen below a nearby ladder, and Hank is struck in the shoulder once more. He leaps down and tears into a group of agents. After Hank dispatches almost all of them as the last agent attempts to get away up the ladder, but is disemboweled by the merciless Hank. In the next room, an agent manages to block Hank's attack a hit him with his iron pipe, but is punched as Hank makes a counterattack. The two other agents are murdered easily by Hank. The agents are suddenly absorbed by white lightning, and a white flame pours into the room from a vent. Tricky appears once more, still in demonic form but smaller. Hank attempts to cut him with his chainsaw, but Tricky knocks it aside. Hank tries to fend off Tricky with the iron pipe by impaling him with it, but is knocked away as Tricky punches him. Tricky then begins delivering several powerful punches to the unarmed Hank, beating him into the ground before picking him up and throwing him through the opposite wall. Outside is a l33t agent accompanied by two A.T.P. engineers, who are attempting to fix Tricky's Portable Improbability Drive. As the agents move in on Hank, the camera pans upward to reveal Jesus, once again sporting a halo and his binary sword. He jumps down and fires 3 shots from a S&W 500 at each agent, killing them. Jesus then pulls out his sword and impales Hank through his torso, lifts him up with the blade, and says, "GOOD NIGHT, HANK." Jesus kills Hank by firing a shot through his head, out of pity for the constant tormenting that Tricky has put Hank through. Immediately before Jesus fires, Tricky peeks his head out of the hole in the wall, surprised and screaming, "HAY!!!" because Tricky was the one who wanted to kill Hank. Tricky climbs out of the hole and prepares to engage Jesus, who simply turns around and fires a bullet into the Portable Improbability Drive, which goes from 42% to %0_0 to %X_X (0 %) . Tricky's demonic form fades and all that is left is his weakened, heavily wounded body. Jesus then stabs and cuts him multiple times in the head. The camera then zooms into a building on the horizon. A dark, sinister figure bathed in shadow moves a switch on a panel. The camera pans out to show he has glowing red eyes and is accompanied by two more giant agents armed with shotguns and wearing masks that give them an intimidating and deforming appearance. The episode ends as the screen fades to black. Weapons Image: 1911A1 MC7.png|1911A1 Custom Image: Ak47 MC7.png|AK-47 Image: Axe MC7.png|Axe Image: Baton MC4.png|Baton Image: Battleaxe MC6.png|Battle axe Image: Binarysword MC7.png|Binary sword Image: Bowieknife MC4.png|Bowie knife Image: Chainsaw MC7.png|Chainsaw Image: Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image: FAL MC7.png|FAL Image: FAMAS MC7.png|FAMAS Image: Fireaxe MC4.png|Fire axe Image: G36 MC7.png|G36 Image: Hammer MC7.png|Hammer Image: Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image: L337 MC7.png|L337 sword Image: Mace MC7.png|Mace Image: Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image: MK23 MC6.png|MK-23 Image: P90 MC6.png|P90 Image: S&W500 MC7.png|S&W 500 Image: TAR MC7.png|TAR-21 Image: TMP MC6.png|TMP Image: Uzi MC5.png|Uzi Trivia *This is the third Madness animation made by Krinkels to make Newgrounds portal history. *In the room where Hank obtained the chainsaw, there were two doors: one labeled 'Proceed' and the other 'Retreat'. Krinkels has stated that behind the 'Retreat' door is a suicide booth. *The switch panel on Auditor's computer has writings: "ADVANCED TRAINING LEVEL" with 5 settings, "NONE", "SOME", "LOTS", "MUCH", and "OH SHI-". The panel was used to have the switch set on "LOTS" level, but after Hank is terminated, the Auditor set it to "OH SHI-". This would explain the increased amount of A.T.P. engineers starting from Madness Combat 8. *This is the second episode that Hank has been revived on-screen. *At this point, it is somewhat unclear whether it was Tricky commanding Hank to "GET UP" or the Higher Powers. It is also unclear which of them revived Hank, as when he said "KNOCK IT OFF" he could have been pointing either at the screen, i.e. the fans (encouraging the theory that the Higher Powers are the fans of Madness Combat) or simply pointing at Tricky. Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations